


Day 11: Tribadism/Scissoring

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: “I like being told what to do,” the woman on the other side of the screen told her when they first started chatting.“And you trust a stranger over someone you already know?” Hermione asked.“People who know me can’t know,” she said. “I have a reputation built on lies. I’d like to keep it.”





	Day 11: Tribadism/Scissoring

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me if they're ooc i had anxiety for a week stressing about describing vagina sex fdsgsergser  
also wow this got long as heck, but i enjoyed writing pansmione!! might try it again after kinktober hehe

“I like being told what to do,” the woman on the other side of the screen told her when they first started chatting.

“And you trust a stranger over someone you already know?” Hermione asked.

“People who know me can’t know,” she said. “I have a reputation built on lies. I’d like to keep it.”

Fair enough, Hermione thought. The people in her life didn’t really need to know what happened in her sex life either, especially since she used to date one of her closest friends.

The app showed the woman’s age ㄧsame as Hermioneㄧ and her preferences, some kinks and hard no’s. She was a sub, which Hermione would admit she had a preference for. Her profile picture was a full pair of lips, painted black. Not usually Hermione’s type, but she was interested enough to take a closer look at her profile.

“I’m not very experienced,” P. told her. “But I’m interested in learning.”

That made Hermione smile. “Experience isn’t everything, gorgeous. What’s important is that you have a good time, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, please.”

“So polite.” Hermione grinned and got comfortable on her bed, shifting out of her sweats.

“Thank you,” came the reply, so quickly Hermione was sure the other woman would be fun to play with.

* * *

Pansy pulls the beanie lower down her forehead as she watches the people who go in and out of the café. She had dressed casually, but out of her comfort zone, just in case someone she knew walked in, she could try to avoid them. It wasn’t weird to sit in a café, of course. But once her ...hook-up showed up, things would get more complicated.

She’s also extremely nervous. As much as she likes to pretend she’s a confident young woman who eats men for breakfast, the truth is she turned every boy away who ever got the balls to ask her out. Well, all but one.

Draco was a sweetheart when no one was watching, and they had tried it, just to see if it would work between them. After three dates, two kisses and one enormously failed attempt at sex, they both knew where they stood.

Pansy fights the urge to rub at her lips, the black lipstick would let her date know who she was. The coffee in front of her was getting cold, but Pansy’s throat felt so closed off, she’d probably choke on it if she took a sip.

The bell above the door rings and Pansy’s eyes shoot towards it. Just as fast, she looks down at her table, praying she won’t be spotted.

It’s no use, and Pansy knows it when she sees the brown leather boots walk her way.

It takes a few seconds for Pansy to remember what her personality is like, and she hopes Granger won’t notice the change.

“Fancy running into you here, Granger,” Pansy sneers. “But I don’t recall inviting you to sit.”

Granger, annoyingly, smiles. “Give it up, Pansy. I know why you’re here.”

Pansy freezes, and the mean look on her face disappears just as quickly as it got there.

“What?” Pansy clears her throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Granger takes her phone out of her pocket, types something while Pansy’s stomach drops and then she sees it, the evidence right on the table as Pansy’s phone lights up with a new notification.

Pansy is known for her quick wit and even quicker cruelty, but now she can’t seem to think of anything.

“Pansy…” Granger starts, and it sounds so _pitying_, Pansy feels like she might faint.

“Is this a joke?” Pansy is surprised it comes out of her own mouth. She hadn’t intended to speak at all. 

“What?” Granger looks worried, and Pansy really didn’t expect her to be this good of an actress.

“Are people watching? Is your merry gang of friends going to show up here and laugh at me, do they _ know _?” 

“We’re not in high school anymore, Pansy,” Granger says, and stretches out her hand towards her. “It’s just me. I wouldn’t do that.”

_ Unlike me,_ Pansy reminds herself. After a moment’s thought, Pansy scoffs, “ _ Just _ youㄧ”

“It is,” Granger interrupts, but Pansy continues.

“Not _just,_ Granger, _ of course, _ it had to be you.”

“What does that mean?” she asks. “And would you call me Hermione?”

“It means I was in love with you for _ three years,_ so of course the one person I was honest with for once, _ of course, _ that’s you.” Pansy wraps her hands around her mug, which is stupid since it’s gone cold now.

<strike>Granger</strike>, Hermione looks at her with gentle, warm eyes. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yes, well,” Pansy huffs. “That was the point.”

“Are you embarrassed?” Hermione asks. “Of liking women?”

“No,” Pansy says, a little too quickly. 

“Of liking me, then?”

“_No,_” Pansy emphasizes. “I’m just not eager to find out what everyone else thinks of it before I’ve, you know, done anything. With a woman.”

Weirdly, Hermione’s smiling again. “I can see it now, how you’re the same person that sent me those messages.”

Oh god, Pansy has said some things. Some _very_ private things.

“Pansy,” Hermione says, voice lowered as she leans over the table. She really has the most beautiful skin. “Would you still like to come home with me?”

Pansy’s shaking in her combat boots. “Yes, please.”

* * *

Undressing in the middle of Hermione’s bedroom didn’t help the shaking, naturally. She’s shivering in her lace bralette and pants, even though the heating is on.

Hermione is standing in front of her, stripped to her underwear as well, but at least she manages to look confident. Pansy can appreciate the Calvin Klein logo on the elastic band for two seconds before she remembers where she is, who she’s with, and what they’re about to do.

“Why are you so nervous?” Hermione asks, taking a step closer and gently caressing Pansy’s cheek. “You know I’ll make you feel good, right?”

Pansy shakily smiles and nods, trying to convince herself too.

“How about you tell me what you like first, we’ll start there.” Hermione pushes a strand of Pansy’s hair back and Pansy shivers as the fingers touch behind her ear.

“I…” Pansy waits and bites her lip. She’s made it this far, it’d be monumentally worse if she backed out now. “I don’t know.”

Hermione blinks, but the laughter Pansy expected doesn’t come. “Alright. Can you tell me what you don’t like?”

Pansy licks her lips and has a weird moment where she hopes her lipstick is still intact. “I don’t… I don’t want anything inside.”

Hermione smiles like she’s proud of Pansy, and Pansy feels herself react to that.

“Is that… alright?”

“Of course that’s alright, lots of people don’t like penetration.”

“Really?”

“Porn isn’t real life, Panse.”

Pansy blushes at the nickname, and at the words out of Hermione’s mouth. She immediately feels dumb about that too, considering what they’re about to do.

“Hey,” Hermione says and leans closer, hovering close enough so Pansy can breathe in her perfume. “Stop thinking so hard, that’s my job.”

Pansy snorts unattractively and looks up into Hermione’s dark eyes. Then it takes no thought at all for them to both lean in and their mouths to meet.

Hermione kisses like time doesn’t exist. Her hand is wrapped around the back of Pansy’s neck, her thumb pressing under her jaw and Pansy moans into the kiss. Pansy gasps when Hermione moves to kiss behind her ear, then whispers, “Can I touch you?”

Pansy nods quickly and finally reaches out to touch Hermione back. Her hands land on her hips, and even that simple touch makes her clench up as she feels herself growing warmer, wetter.

Hermione’s hand slips into Pansy’s pants, at first just cupping her, but then she feels as her fingers explore a little, and how easily they glide over her skin.

“Pansy,” Hermione moans into her ear. “You’re doing so well, so wet for me.”

Pansy shivers and grabs Hermione’s shoulder to hang on to. She’s lazily kissing her neck when she suddenly feels a finger rub her clit and she spasms.

“Look at you,” Hermione grins. “You’re so sensitive.”

Pansy blushes again, aware that red splotches are forming on her neck and chest as well. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, darling,” Hermione kisses her quickly. “You’re so lucky.”

Pansy certainly doesn’t feel lucky. Hermione must see it in her face.

“It astounds me no one has ever shown you what your body is capable of. What you deserve.”

Pansy blurts out, “I haven’t let anyone.”

“Will you let me?” Hermione asks and circles her clit when Pansy nods.

“Please.”

Hermione kisses her, swallowing the whine when her hand leaves her pants.

“Lie down on the bed,” Hermione instructs and joins her when Pansy lies back.

Her hands drag her ruined pants down and Pansy ignores the urge to close her legs. Hermione throws off her bra and pants as well, and Pansy can’t help but stare. Hermione’s full breasts hang a little, but pert nipples pointing upwards have Pansy salivating.

“You’re beautiful,” Pansy wonders when she gave her voice permission to speak, but it’s quickly forgotten when she sees the happy smile on Hermione’s face.

“Thank you,” she says. She then moves Pansy’s legs open and slides one of her own underneath one of Pansy’s. “You still trust me?”

Pansy nods, and Hermione shuffles closer until Pansy startles when she’s suddenly touched again. Only this time, it’s not Hermione’s hand teasing at her lips. Pansy’s eyes widen when she watches Hermione grind against her, and bucks when her clit is stimulated. She tries to move back, but Hermione grabs her thigh so she can’t move.

Hermione sits up more so she can look at Pansy’s face. “I’ll make you feel good, remember?”

Pansy falls back onto the mattress and nods, clenching the sheets between her fists. The pressure returns, and Pansy dares to look down the length of her body to see Hermione starting to grind into her, lips moving against lips in an easy, wet slide. 

“Lift your leg,” Hermione instructs, and when Pansy stretches it up, Hermione grabs it for leverage. Soon Hermione’s movements are harder, more pointed like she’s almost found what she’s looking for and─

Pansy screams. She can’t move away, and she’s wondering why she wants to, but Hermione keeps grinding, stimulating that sensitive nub and gliding her own against it as she moans.

“─Mione”, Pansy whines, losing the first syllable in her throat. 

Hermione responds by rubbing one of Pansy’s nipples, watching it perk up and scratching a blunt nail against it.

“Are you close, Panse?”

A few tears are running down Pansy’s face, and she scratches at Hermione’s thigh. “Harder.”

Hermione leans over so she can look at Pansy’s ruined face. “Harder, what?”

Pansy sobs, “_Please._ Harder, _ please _.”

Hermione leans down to kiss Pansy’s open mouth. “Good girl.”

Pansy shivers, and she feels her feet cramp up, but Hermione bites her leg and continues rubbing against her, moving faster and harder now, making sure to point her grinds so their clits rub together. 

Pansy’s moaning, babbling anything she can think of when suddenly it’s like time stops. Her body spasms, she can feel pressure building and then, all at once, she comes and it all releases. She opens her mouth to scream but no sound comes out, she arches off the bed and lets her head fall backward, chokes on her own breath.

When she opens her eyes next, she needs another minute to remember where she is. She’s breathing heavily, and when she turns her head Hermione is lying next to her, staring at her with a smile on her face.

“Back with me?”

Pansy doesn’t know what to say, so she resorts to covering her face with her hands and hiding.

“Hey now,” Hermione says, moving Pansy’s hands away and stroking her cheeks. “Are you alright?”

Pansy nods and wants to drag her hands back up, but she likes Hermione’s touch too much.

“That seemed intense,” Hermione says with a grin and Pansy blushes. Hermione pecks her lips easily, then comes back to kiss her longer, but just as soft.

When Pansy is feeling a bit more alive, lips red and swollen from kissing, she sits up against the headboard and grabs her phone from the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asks, leaning her chin on Pansy’s shoulder.

Pansy shifts her screen so Hermione can watch along as she opens her messages and opens Draco’s contact at the top. She had told him about her meet-up today, of course, and had promised she’d update him.

His last messages greet them, ignored since Pansy and Hermione came to the apartment. Pansy laughs as she reads all of them.

**Draco**: _what?? what do you mean it’s granger?!_

**Draco**: _pansy_

**Draco**: _PANSY_

**Draco**: _UPDATE ME YOU BITCH_

**Draco**: _sorry for calling you a bitch_

**Draco**: _PANSY FOR FUCKS SAKE_

The last one had come in five minutes ago, and Hermione grabs the phone from her hands and starts typing.

_**Pansy**:_ _Status: very gay. Dating Granger now. She says hi._

Hermione waits to send until Pansy nods and bites her lip. “We’re dating?”

Hermione pushes her back into the pillows and lies on top of her. “I certainly hope so. Or you have a lot of explaining to do next time you see Draco.” Hermione grins and kisses Pansy’s swollen lips. “You want to date me, Pansy?”

Pansy grins back. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i was nervous as hell posting this so pls tell me if u liked it thanks i lov u
> 
> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
